The Legend of Zelda: A Través del Tiempo
by littlebigthinker
Summary: Hyrule ha cambiado mucho desde la época del Héroe del Tiempo. Han pasado más de mil años y la gente vive en paz, ignorante de todo lo sucedido en el pasado. Ese es el problema con la gente: tienden a olvidar rápido.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Hyrule...

Han pasado mil años desde que el Héroe le dio muerte al Rey de la Oscuridad a la luz del crepúsculo.

Mil años.

Es mucho tiempo.

Siempre ha sido una debilidad de las personas, el tiempo.

Tienden a olvidar detalles, y con el paso de los años, a olvidar del todo.

Como la historia del Héroe del Tiempo. Anterior a la de la batalla en el crepúsculo.

Ambas pasaron a convertirse en leyendas que le cuentan las madres a sus hijos antes de dormir.

Mil años son mucho tiempo de paz.

Demasiado tiempo de paz...


	2. Capítulo I

Capítulo I

Era medianoche, de una noche sin luna.

Un cielo negro, lleno de nubes que amenazaban con tormenta, tapaba todo Hyrule.

El viento aullaba fuertemente, haciendo los estandartes del Rey bailar de manera frenética.

Los guardias de la muralla, estaban atentos a cualquier indicio de movimiento. Había algo siniestro en el aire, como si algo malo fuera a pasar. Sin embargo, esperaban solemnes y firmes.

Dentro de la ciudad, blanca por las piedras con que fue construida, casi todos descansaban.

Poco a poco el viento comenzó a aullar con más fuerza y uno a uno, los candelabros y candelas que iluminaban las calles fueron apagándose. Segundo a segundo, las calles comenzaron a quedarse en tinieblas.

El viento cesó.

Nada se movía.

Poco a poco se escucharon unos pasos duros en el medio de la calle.

Un hombre alto. Demasiado alto para ser humano. Con brazos tan anchos como el muslo de un hombre adulto. Piernas fuertes como las de un caballo. Armadura negra, como la noche que había caído sobre el Reino.

Click.

Click.

Su armadura daba notas agudas con cada paso que daba. Ojos rojos, como la sangre.

Caminó a lo largo de la calle y al ser visto por unos guardias, giró en una esquina.

Los dos guardias siguieron.

Un callejón oscuro.

No había nadie.

El viento continuó aullando luego de la calma.

Los guardias ahora alertas.

Comenzaron a sonar pitos en todas las estaciones. No podían dejar pasar una figura tan sospechosa como la que acababan de ver.

Soldados salían de sus casas y descansos para ponerse armaduras y salir a ayudar a sus compañeros.

Lanzas, espadas, escudos, ballestas.

Petos, canilleras, hombreras y cascos.

Se podía respirar la ansiedad y miedo en esa oscuridad anormal.

Solo una persona estaba en paz en esos momentos…

Un hombre, sentado al borde de su cama, mirando al vacío. Meditando. Esperando algo.

Miró la cuna de su hijo y luego a su hermosa esposa. Cabellos negros como la noche. Tez clara como la luna. Facciones finas. Cuerpo hermoso, perfecto.

Suspiró y se puso de pie. Se puso su armadura y amarró su cuchillo de caza al cinto. Su escudo amarrado a su espalda, junto con su espada. Mango al hombro, a la espera del desenfunde.

Alguien entró al cuarto.

-Gracias por venir. – dijo el hombre en tono suave.

Un hombre de mediana estatura yacía en la puerta. No podía vérsele claramente por la penumbra de la habitación.

-Ya está todo listo. Debo llevármelo en este instante. – respondió el hombre, que a juzgar por la voz, ya era un hombre de edad avanzada.

El caballero se acercó a su hijo, lo tomó en brazos y le dio un largo beso en la frente.

Luego se lo entregó al viejo.

Se miraron por unos segundos, y luego el viejo desapareció en la penumbra tras el umbral de la puerta.

Hubo silencio.

-Maia…

La mujer yacía sentada en la cama, mirándolo.

Ella asintió.

Él no podía ver su expresión, pero sabía exactamente qué estaba sintiendo y pensando. El dolor era inevitable, pero no tenían tiempo para eso en ese momento.

Se levantó de la cama y se cambió.

Dos cuchillas curvas, del tamaño de un antebrazo cada una, amarradas a los dos extremos de la cadera.

Salieron a la calle.

Comenzaron a caminar bajo la penumbra y el creciente aullido del viento.

Hacía frío. Mucho frío.

Los guardias seguían patrullando las calles, buscando con énfasis a aquel extraño y alarmante individuo.

-General – le saludó un soldado, al pasar con su mujer.

El hombre asintió. Llegaron a la plaza, y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al inmenso castillo que yacía a lo lejos y en penumbra.

No había luz alguna en todo el Reino.

El viento volvió a calmarse.

La oscuridad seguía envolviendo el lugar, casi como si pudiera palparse.

Se oyeron unos pasos al frente de ellos. Podía verse la silueta de aquel sujeto.

Escucharon al hombre reír entre dientes. Su voz profunda, fría y con cierto tono salvaje. Sus dientes blancos parecían colmillos a lo lejos. Sus ojos rojos, sedientos de sangre.

El hombre dio un paso al frente.

-Maia, es hora de decir adiós. Corre. Con toda tu fuerza y no mires.

-Per-

-Pero nada. Te quiero. – dijo, mientras desenvainaba su espada con una mano, y con la otra su cuchillo de caza.

Se dieron un último beso y ella salió corriendo.

Uno, dos, tres pasos.

Sangre.

Su estómago estaba atravesado por una lanza.

-¡NO! – fue lo único que pudo gritar, antes de lanzarse en contra del hombre que acababa de lanzar el arma hacia su esposa.

Esgrimió el cuchillo y la espada dando cortes verticales y horizontales en combinación, pero su adversario era demasiado rápido.

La bestia, se acercó rápidamente hacia el cuerpo de su esposa y tomó la lanza aun atravesada en el vientre. Tomó firmemente el mango y le dio un giro, para rematarla y romper todo dentro de ella.

Sonrió mientras sacaba de un tirón la lanza y mucha sangre salpicaba alrededor.

Su lanza bloqueó el ataque de la espada. El metal de las dos cuchillas atascándose y chirriando.

El enorme adversario lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos de un intenso rojo y su sonrisa. Los dientes salpicados de sangre de su víctima. Paró en seco, luego de esquivar la punta de la espada y agarró la hoja. Sus dedos cerrándose en el metal. Su enorme puño dejando que se clave más y más el filo. Un poco de sangre comenzó a gotear.

No podía moverse, ni creer lo que estaba viendo. Su enorme adversario estaba auto infligiéndose daño. Y al mismo tiempo, la descomunal fuerza con la que estaba agarrando su espada, no le daba lugar a moverse.

La bestia dio un tirón.

Su mano ya no estaba allí.

Había sido arrancada con la fuerza que aquella bestia había usado.

Retrocedió adolorido y gritando. Asustado por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Sangre brotando de donde antes había estado su mano. Chorreando en un flujo constante. Huesos y nervios al aire libre.

Intentó defenderse con su cuchillo.

Pero su adversario ya estaba detrás de él.

Dio un giro mientras enviaba una patada.

Le dio en la cara, pero no pareció importarle a aquel monstruo.

Sólo rió.

Sus ojos rojos como la sangre que había en el piso, lo miraban directamente. Abiertos completamente mostrando su locura.

Lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó con una mano. Su lanza en la otra.

Le atestó un golpe con su cabeza, en la nariz.

Más sangre. Más dolor.

De pronto, sonó un pitido.

Los guardias estaban en la plaza, mirando aterrados aquella ejecución.

Intentaron hacer algo, pero el miedo los tenía paralizados.

La bestia sonrió.

-No merecen mi tiempo ni energía.

Alzó su lanza y la apuntó a un guardia. Sonrió y soltó a su víctima, a que descanse e intente de recuperar el aliento.

Caminó hacia los guardias.

Como veinte soldados se acercaron a matarlo.

De dos movimientos con su lanza estaban muertos y descuartizados.

-Déjalos. Es a mí a quien quieres. – dijo el general, acariciando a su esposa, ya muerta, en el suelo.

Se incorporó.

-Es verdad. –respondió aquel enorme sujeto. Su voz sola, hacía temblar a los soldados. Nadie pudo hacer nada. Todos miraban.

Corrieron el uno contra el otro, a su encuentro.

El general blandió su cuchilla con rapidez, pero no pudo acercarse lo suficiente.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, estaba de rodillas, mirando el suelo.

Volteó, y allí estaba la lanza, sobre su cuello. Esperando. Miró al cielo y sintió la lluvia en sus mejillas. Paz. Iba a morir.

El aire comenzó a aullar otra vez. Truenos en los cielos y rayos iluminando las siluetas de aquellos dos en la plaza.

-Aquí termina la descendencia del Héroe. Aquí, muere la esperanza de la gente. Hoy se cumple la promesa que hizo mi padre. Tu descendencia será perseguida, por el resto de su existencia, hasta que la extermine, en esta vida o la siguiente...

Levantó la lanza hacia el cielo, y la bajó con fuerza y un gritó de cólera sobre el cuello de aquel hombre.


	3. Capítulo II

Capítulo II

La lluvia caía a cántaros sobre todos los presentes.

El agua lavaba la sangre derramada en el suelo, junto con el barro.

Nadie podía creer lo que acababa de ver.

Llegó alguien a caballo, muy a prisa. Bajó rápidamente de su corcel. Alto y fornido. Cabellos rubios y largos hasta los hombros, debajo de su casco de guerra. Espada empuñada en una mano y escudo de guerra en la otra.

El Rey, Daphnes Magnus Hyrule.

Caminó hacia los cuerpos.

El metal resonó con fuerza. Sus armas en el suelo.

Se quitó el casco. Podía verse la tristeza en su rostro.

Se arrodilló al lado de su caballero.

Todos los presentes hicieron lo mismo. Todos de rodillas. El dolor era insoportable. El terror también.

El Rey lloró la muerte de sus amigos por muchos años. Y erigió una tumba digna del cariño que les tenía, en el cementerio de la Familia Real, junto con los Caballeros, Reyes y Héroes ya fallecidos en servicio de Hyrule.

La lluvia que trajo aquel hombre endemoniado esa noche duró aproximadamente un año.

Un año de tristeza.

Pero pasada la lluvia, quedó solo terror.

Todos los días, se temía volver a ver a aquel demonio. Todas las noches, las puertas se cerraban con muchos candados; los mercados cerraban temprano, al igual que los bares. La Guardia Real patrullaba las ciudades, al igual que los Caballeros del Rey. Todo guerrero en el Reino estaba alerta. Todo soldado a la espera. Todo niño asustado.

La ciudad olía a miedo.

Las noches se volvieron mas negras desde la muerte de aquel guerrero y su esposa.

Todo empeoró cuando ocurrió el atentado.

El rumor en las calles dice que la Reina se volvió loca, y una noche mientras dormía con su esposo, le clavó un puñal.

Daphnes nunca habló al respecto, ni corroboró la historia, pero desde esa noche no volvió a vérsele a la Reina en ningún banquete, fiesta o declaración pública. Ni siquiera comprando flores para su jardín, o atendiendo al público, como normalmente solía hacer. Era como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Además el Rey entró en una gran depresión. Se aisló de su pueblo poco a poco, hasta llegar al punto que rara vez se le veía. No pudo seguir atendiendo las demandas de sus súbditos, y se rumoreaba que el hombre había perdido la voluntad de vivir.

Con el pasar de los años, el desorden y el miedo aumentaron, pero pudieron ser contenidos gracias a los Caballeros de Hyrule y a los miembros del Senado. Quienes con gran esfuerzo, pudieron administrar el Reino y mantener la paz.

Sin embargo, el descontento de la gente era algo, que poco a poco incrementaba.

Pasaron así doce años...

* * *

Lejos de la Capital

El sol brillaba con fuerza esa mañana y lograba entrar de rato en rato por entre las cortinas que ondeaban al viento cálido de primavera. Le daba en los ojos al chico que dormía profundamente en su pequeña cama de madera. Cabellos rubios reflejaban los rayos del sol, que de rato en rato le daban en la cabeza.

De pronto alguien se acercó corriendo.

-Link. -dijo la niña con voz suave.-Despierta Link. Hoy es el día.

El chico abrió los ojos lentamente, un poco desorientado. Buscó perdido en la penumbra. Un rayo de luz se escapó de la cortina e iluminó a la culpable del final de su sueño.

Una niña de cabello castaño claro y ojos increíblemente azules lo miraba con una sonrisa. Sus facciones finas y delicadas. Hermosa.

-Hola Zelda. -respondió Link con una sonrisa, mientras se incorporaba y estiraba la espalda. -¿Qué día dices que es?

Zelda le sonrió.

-Nunca te acuerdas de nada. Hoy vamos a ir con Onim a pescar. ¿Recuerdas?

El chico abrió los ojos como platos de la emoción.

-¡Me cambio en dos y te encuentro abajo!

Saltó de su cama y fue corriendo a buscar ropa limpia. Se puso un polo blanco y un pantalón caqui, ajustó sus botas y salió corriendo del cuarto.

Cerró la puerta y chocó con alguien.

-¡Link! Cuidado. Casi me caigo.

Una mujer de avanzada edad lo miraba de manera grave, pero con una sonrisa pícara en el rincón de sus labios. Tendría setenta años. Cabellos largos y blancos. Delgada y hasta un poco frágil. Parecía una anciana común y corriente, hasta que veías sus ojos. Rojos como dos rubíes. Vivos como los de una joven.

-Lo siento Impa.

Ella asintió.

-Onim te está esperando con Zelda abajo. Anda, diviértete.

Link asintió con una sonrisa y salió corriendo.

Pasó los cuartos y llegó a la escalera. La bajó de dos saltos y entró a la cocina.

En medio de la cocina yacía una mesa grande y rectangular. En ella estaban sentados desayunando seis niños y cuatro niñas. Una de ellas Zelda. Y en la cabecera estaba sentado un hombre anciano, de cabello largo y blanco como la nieve, amarrado en un moño un poco más alto que la nuca. Él a diferencia de Impa, se veía más joven y fuerte. Sus ojos negros, serenos. Su expresión amigable. Una pequeña barba blanca adornaba su cara.

Le sonrió.

-Buenos días Link.

Todos los niños voltearon, y al verlo comenzaron a llamarlo por su nombre y sonreír.

-Hola a todos. - respondió Link, mientras tomaba una silla de la mesa y se sentaba junto a un niño pequeño que jugaba con su papilla.

-Bueno, como te despertaste tarde, como de costumbre, te perdiste el desayuno. Tenemos que irnos en este momento si es que queremos llegar a la cascada a tiempo.

Link se quedó helado.

-Pero... muero de hambre.

-Toma. - una niña pequeña, de apenas cuatro años le dio una manzana.

-Allí lo tienes. - dijo Onim, sonriendo. -Vámonos Link y Zelda, que el día es precioso.

Link le dio un beso en la frente a la niña y salió con el anciano y Zelda.

En verdad era un día precioso. Clásico de la primavera en Ordon.

Era un pueblo tranquilo, muy a las afueras del Reino. Lejos de las murallas de la capital y del castillo.

Contaba con pocas casas alrededor y muchos campos de cosecha y cría de ganado. Los pobladores se encargaban principalmente a la agricultura. Gente linda y buena. No sobrepasaban las cien personas en ese lugar.

Al Este del pueblo podía verse el linde del bosque. Onim y los muchachos siguieron un sendero en esa dirección. Se adentraron en él y caminaron alrededor de dos horas.

A medida que avanzaban. La vegetación se volvía más espesa y cada vez podía verse menos el sol y el cielo.

Era un lugar increíble. Lleno de paz.

Sólo podía escucharse el canto de los pájaros y de rato en rato el sonido de algún roedor escapando.

Caminaban alegres.

Venían quejándose de lo dormilón que era Link.

-Es que me canso rápido.

-No tienes excusas muchacho. Yo soy mucho más viejo que tú, y no me ves quejando al respecto.

Zelda sonrió.

-Debe ser que para cansado porque todas las chicas de Ordon lo buscan y debe correr para que no lo vean. Como es el guapo del barrio...

Link paró en seco. Los miró por un segundo.

Onim y Zelda rompieron en carcajadas.

Link comenzó a molestarse. Pero los miró una vez más. Era gracioso ver a Onim reírse. Se le veía más joven y menos solemne.

Zelda por su parte era demasiado bonita como para irritarse con ella.

Se unió a las carcajadas.

-Espera un año, o dos, y vas a ver cómo a ti te van a perseguir, Zelda. - replicó él, encogiendo los hombros.

Rompieron en más risas.

Zelda lo miró indignada, pero se unió rápido a la diversión.

Todos los fines de semana el trío hacía alguna excursión a algún lugar. Era algo que acostumbraban hacer desde que Link y Zelda eran muy pequeños.

A veces salían del pueblo en dirección a las praderas que quedaban al Oeste; otras, iban a los pastizales del sur a ver los caballos salvajes. A veces incluso hacían un pequeño campamento en algún lugar del bosque.

Pero de todos los lugares que iban, la cascada era su preferido.

Y así, con la motivación de ir a su lugar favorito, continuaron por media hora más, hasta que llegaron al final del sendero.

Los árboles se abrieron, dando lugar a un inmenso claro, en el cual había un lago enorme de agua cristalina. Unas formaciones rocosas de como treinta metros de altura, de las cuales salía moho y les daba color verdoso, daban origen a una caída de agua.

La cascada era hermosa.

Link no dudó y saltó al agua.

Zelda detrás de él.

El agua fría gracias a las rocas en el fondo. Fresca. Perfecta para el día de calor. Tan cristalina que dejaba ver el fondo.

Un centenar de peces a sus pies.

Una decena más arriba de ellos, una vez que se sumergieron.

Link llegó al fondo del lago, como a seis metros de profundidad, y tocó el lodo y piedras del fondo. Sus pies se hundieron. La presión de la profundidad en los oídos incomodaba un poco.

Miró arriba.

Zelda flotaba cerca a él.

"Qué increíble es esto." - Pensó, y subió a la superficie.

Zelda detrás.

Una bocanada de aire.

Dos.

Qué bien se sentía respirar después de entrar al agua.

Link salió del agua y se sentó en una piedra plana del tamaño de una vaca, a la orilla del lago junto a Onim.

Se miraron.

El viejo estaba sentado en una pose serena, mirando cómo Zelda se bañaba y jugaba en el agua. Había algo en sus ojos. Algo diferente.

Luego miró a Link.

-Chico. Quiero hablarte de algunas cosas, que creo que deberías saber. Ya estás en edad.

Link lo miró, esperando.

-Verás, el día que te recibimos Impa y yo, eras apenas un bebito de un mes de edad. Muchas cosas malas estaban sucediendo y no era seguro para tus padres tenerte con ellos. Y justamente la noche que me fuiste encargado por tu padre, fue una noche triste. Tus padres sufrieron un accidente y no pudieron sobrevivir. Esto lo has sabido desde hace años.

Onim siguió:

-Nosotros te acogimos como a un hijo en nuestro hogar. Y te hemos dado todo lo que un muchacho necesita en su vida. Te queremos como a un hijo, chico. Esto lo sabes.

A cada uno de nuestros pequeños. Todos adoptados desde bebés. Son nuestros. Nuestros hijos. -una lágrima corrió por la mejilla del anciano. Pero su voz era tranquila y firme. Serena. -Lo que quiero decirte, no deberás decírselo a Zelda. Ella se enterará a su momento debido.

Link asintió con la cabeza.

-Zelda llegó un año después de ti. Recién nacida. Un viejo amigo me la encargó, para criarla y educarla hasta que el momento llegue, en que deba decirle adiós. Verás Link, Zelda es hija del Rey de Hyrule. Déjame terminar, muchacho. -dijo Onim al ver la cara de confusión de Link.-El Rey Daphnes se enamoró muy joven, de la chica más bonita que he visto en mis años de vida. Muy parecida a Zelda, diría yo. Bueno, resulta que se enamoraron y con el paso de los años, su amor creció y se hizo más fuerte. El único problema era, que ella no era de cuna noble.

"No importaba mientras fueran jóvenes, pero a medida que los años pasaban, el final se acercaba. Daphnes pensó que sería buena idea huir de Hyrule con su amor. Pero lamentablemente, no pudo hacerlo, debido a que su padre murió poco después y el Reino se quedó sin un líder.

Así pues, fue "sentenciado" a servir al Reino de Hyrule, a muy temprana edad.

Continuó viéndola en secreto por muchos años. Era algo difícil de hacer debido a su posición, pero todas las noches, lograba traerla al castillo a que pasara la noche con él. Otras noches, él se escabullía a verla. Debías haberlos visto. Eran una pareja hermosa. Se querían de verdad. Sólo unos pocos amigos de él, sabíamos la verdad. Sólo unos pocos. Hacíamos lo imposible para ayudarlos.

Cuando llegó a cierta edad, algunos miembros del Senado comenzaron a meter cizaña. Poco a poco comenzó a correr el comentario de que el Rey debía tener una esposa. Y con el paso del tiempo, se tornó en descontento. Todo por política. Fue forzado a casarse, ya que era tradición.

Pero claro, debía ser de cuna noble.

No te imaginas, Link. Mi cólera y la de los demás que sabíamos. La cólera de Daphnes. Un hombre tan bueno y virtuoso. Tan cariñoso y enamorado de la madre de Zelda.

Forzado a hacer algo así. Casarse por deber. Con alguna mujer que no conocía ni quería.

El día de la boda prometió nunca abandonar a su verdadero amor. Y así, continuó viéndola a escondidas.

Hasta el día que Zelda nació.

Hubieras visto la cara de su padre. Era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Todo era perfecto, a pesar de la difícil situación en que se encontraban.

Esa noche, me contactó Daphnes. Me pidió que me lleve a Zelda lejos del Reino. Lejos de la Reina. Pues corría gran peligro. Horas más tarde, cuando yo ya estaba en camino a Ordon con la recién nacida, la Reina envió a asesinar a la madre de Zelda.

Todo este tiempo, ella había sabido. Y nosotros no nos dimos cuenta.

Fue una tragedia.

Daphnes en su dolor y desesperación, no vio el puñal venir.

La Reina le clavó tres veces el arma, antes de que pudiera defenderse.

Fue salvado por dos Caballeros, y la Reina fue sentenciada a pasar el resto de su vida en la lejana prisión en el medio del desierto. Muy lejos de aquí.

Desde ese día, juré proteger a Zelda como si fuera mi hija.

Desde ese día Daphnes sufre la pérdida de su único y verdadero amor, y de su hija.

La extraña con todo su corazón.

Zelda es lo más importante para él. Y la estamos cuidando muy bien. Aún existe peligro,claro. Pero nos tiene a nosotros.

Y pronto llegará el día que padre e hija se reúnan nuevamente."

Zelda salió del agua y los miró sonriendo.

-¿Es que ya te aburriste Link?

-No Zelda, para nada. Estaba con frío.

-¿Vamos a la cascada?

-Vamos. Te doy ventaja. Voy detrás tuyo.

Ella asintió y saltó al agua. Comenzó a nadar.

-Ve con ella chico. Y hazme una promesa.

-Lo que necesites Onim.

-Cuídala siempre, muchacho.

-Siempre lo he hecho, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que eso va a cambiar? -preguntó Link, sonriéndole.

Onim sonrió.

-Link...

-Dime.

-Creo que ya sabes, que Zelda se reunirá con su padre dentro de poco.

-Lo sé. Pero prefiero aprovechar mi tiempo con ella.

Y con eso, saltó al agua a nadar con ella.


End file.
